The invention relates to a high temperature-resistant aluminum alloy consisting essentially of an aluminum matrix containing a dispersion mixture of reinforcing Al-Fe particles.
An aluminum alloy of the type to which the invention pertains is disclosed in German Patent No. 3,144,445. FIG. 2 of that patent discloses that the alloy referred to as Al 8Fe 2Mo has a room temperature strength after solidification of 390 N/mm.sup.2 (where N represents Newtons; 10 ksi=68.9476 N/mm.sup.2). To produce this alloy, it is necessary that the average particle size be less than 0.05 .mu.m and that very rapid cold forming (greater than 105.degree. C. per second) be used. Moreover, in practice, the working properties of the alloy, especially at high contents of refractory elements, leaves something to be desired.
In addition, a heat-resistant aluminum alloy, with 6-8% manganese, 0.5-2% iron, 0.03-0.5% zirconium and 2-5% copper, is disclosed in European Patent No. 01 37 180. To produce that alloy, molten metal is superheated at 150.degree. C. above the melting point of the starting materials for the powder. The size of the pulverulent particles is less than 120 mesh (page 7, column 4). It has been found that alloys so produced do not have good machining properties or good ductility (i.e., the ability to deform without fracturing).
It is an object of the present invention to develop new aluminum alloys which can easily be produced from pulverulent particles of relatively large average particle size.
Another object of the present invention is to produce aluminum alloys which have good heat resistance, a high room temperature strength, improved corrosion behavior and higher fatigue strength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing such aluminum alloys.